The Cherry Blossom Romance
by Raye Maxwell
Summary: This my first fic and it's a Duo x Raye fic. It's about how the pilots and the senshi meet and Duo falls for Raye. Enjoy!!
1. The Meeting

The Cherry Blossom Romance-Part 1 

The Cherry Blossom Romance-Part 1 

By: Raye Maxwell 

**This fanfic is a SM/GW crossover. It tells the story of how the gundam pilots and the sailor senshi meet and fight for peace and justice. It also reveals a romance between Duo Maxwell and Raye Hino. If you don't think you'd like this fic, I suggest you read it anyway. You may not like the pairing of Raye and Duo, but you still may like the story. And yes, it's a little slow in the beginning, but I promise, it will get better. Okay, on with the story! =)** 

It was a beautiful spring day in Tokyo. The grass was a perfect shade of green with flowers blooming. The Cherry Blossom Festival is drawing near and at the Hikawa Jinja, everyone is preparing. Outside of the temple, birds sing a happy tune and the sun shines brightly. The front door slides open to reveal a raven-haired beauty in temple clothes. She yawns and walks out to the porch. "What a beautiful day," she says, "I guess I'll go tend the birds." 

As she walks toward the group of birds in the cherry blossom trees, a little old man walks out the door and calls, "Raye-chan! You have a phone call dear!" 

Raye turns around to look at her Ojii-san. "Coming." She runs toward the door, goes in the house, and picks up the phone. "Moshi Moshi?" she asks. 

"Konnichiwa Raye-chan! What's up?" answers a familiar female voice. 

"Hey Minako! I'm doing fine. Whatcha doin'?" Raye answers. 

"Oh, nothing much. I was just wondering if you'd like to go to the mall with Makoto, Usagi, and me. Can you come?" 

"Well, I don't know, I'll have to ask Ojii-san. OJII-SAN!!! CAN I GO TO THE MALL!?" Raye screams at Ojii-san and the phone. 

"OW!! Raye-chan that was my ear!" Minako cried out in pain. 

"OOPS, gomen Mina-chan. Well, can I go Ojii-san?" 

"Why sure Raye-chan. Have fun with your friends. I can stay and watch over the temple myself." Ojii-san answers. 

"Oh, arigatou Ojii-san. Arigatou!!" Raye cheers. 

"Yes! You can come! Yay!!" Minako also cheers into the phone. "So we'll meet ya outside of Hikawa Jinja then?" 

"Hai, but Ami-chan's not coming?" 

"Uh Uh. Nope, she has juku this afternoon and she's going to the library after that." 

"Well, that sounds like Ami, always studying. Is that all she does?!" 

"Sounds like it. So I'll meet ya at the temple in a few minutes, okay?" 

"Okay, see ya!!" 

"Saynoara!" Minako says as she clicks off the phone. Raye hangs up too, then she walks toward her room at the end of the hall to change out of her temple clothes. A few minutes later, Raye comes out of her room wearing a long sleeved red shirt with a little white dress over it and brown boots. She walks out the front door and down the long stairway leading out of the Hikawa Jinja. Then Raye sees Makoto, Minako, and Usagi walking up the steps. Usagi's big blue eyes light up as she sees Raye. 

"Raye-chan!" Usagi says. Makoto and Minako look up also and smile. Then as soon as they all greet each other, they start walking towards the mall. 

At the same time, orbiting the Earth, the gundam pilots relax in the Winner mansion on the L4 colony. Outside the mansion, Quatre Rababa Winner makes his way inside the house with an apron on and barbecue sauce in his hand. He makes his way to the back of the house, where his four friends are playing Nintendo. He opens the door to see a bishonen on the floor with long chestnut brown hair that is pulled back into its normal braid. Duo's bright cobalt blue eyes light up as he says, "Quatre-chan, is the food ready now? I'm starving!!" 

Quatre smiles back at his braided friend as he enters the room. He can now see Heero, Trowa, and Wufei sitting next to each other on the couch playing Mario Kart 64 with Duo. Wufei then looks up at Duo and says, "Maxwell!! Is all you think about is food? We're trying to play a game here!!" 

"Well, EXCUSE ME Wufei for being starved to death all morning while waiting for Quatre to barbecue the steaks!!! Besides, Shinigami needs to eat too…" Duo snaps back. 

Quatre chuckles and answers, "Hai Duo, the food is ready finally. Come Minna, let's go eat by the pool." 

"Yay!!! I'm gonna get there first!!! Hahahaha!!!!" Duo cheers as he races for the door. Heero and Trowa look at each other and sweatdrop as Wufei mutters under his breath, "Baka Maxwell…" 

The five guys sit down by the pool and eat. They then finish and start to walk back inside to put their plates up, but the cell phone rings. Trowa answers it and says, "Moshi Moshi? Oh, Konnichiwa Dr. J. Hai we're okay. Nani, another mission? Where is it located? Tokyo, Japan. Hai. Sayonara." 

The four guys look at Trowa and Duo asks him, "What new mission? I thought we were at peace…" 

"It's not that type of mission. It's a different kind. There are evil youmas appearing all over Tokyo, and the Sailor Senshi need our help." Trowa answers. 

They all look at each other and sweatdrop. "Okay,…" Duo responds. 

"Well, is that a mission accepted then?" Quatre asks shyly. 

The pilots look at each other and smile. "HAI!!!" they exclaim collectively as they make their way to the hangar for lift off. Heero punches in the secret password and the big doors open to reveal five very impressive gundams. Duo runs up ahead of the others and jumps into the cockpit of Deathscythe Hell. He closes the door and activates his gundam. As the others enter their gundams, they can hear Duo's loud voice over the radio exclaiming, "Shinigami is back from Hell!!!! Hahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

Meanwhile, back in Tokyo, Raye, Makoto, Minako, and Usagi have shopped till they dropped. Or at least until they ran out of money. They all sit down at some benches and talk. But just then, a communicator starts to beep. Usagi picks her communicator up and clicks it on. Artemis can been seen and he says, "Konnichiwa senshi, Luna and I have great news!!" 

"And what might that be Artemis?" Usagi asks. 

"We have some people you'd would love to meet…" 

"Who Artemis?" Minako asks. 

"Why, the gundam pilots of course!! They have approved of their mission to help us and will be meeting you at 3:00 this afternoon." 

"All right!! Ha-!!! We're gonna meet the hottest bishonen on the planet, hai Mina-chan?" says Raye with a huge smile on her face. 

"HAI!!!" Minako exclaims and they all head off toward the base. 

At the Tokyo Military Base around 3:00, The gundams land and open their cockpits. The five-bishonen jump out and head toward the building. "Well, what are we supposed to do now?" Duo asks the others. 

"Wait for the senshi to arrive…" Heero responds. 

"Oh, I can't wait for the senshi to arrive!! I'm such a huge fan of theirs, especially Sailor Mars. She's SO sexy and she kicks ass too!!" Duo exclaims. 

The others sweatdrop. Wufei snickers and responds, "Sailor Mars maybe sexy, but she can't fight worth a damn." 

"NO, you take that back Wu-Wu!!!!" Duo protests. 

"Don't call me Wu-Wu, Maxwell!!!!" Wufei yells back. 

"Well, don't insult Mars! Or Shinigami shall have to kick your butt!!!" 

"I'd just like to see you try baka Maxwell!!!" 

Quatre, Trowa, and Heero all look at each other and walk away from the bickering guys and towards the building. The scientists are waiting there to greet them and they walk inside the building. But Duo and Wufei still argue. About twenty minutes later, when they finally realize that they've been left behind, they notice a beautiful girl with long, raven-black hair walking towards them. Duo's eyes pop out of his head as he checks the beauty out. Wufei stares at Duo then rolls his eyes. "Oh no, not another onna for Maxwell to flirt with…" he mumbles. 

The girl's violet eyes are right on Duo as she approaches the drooling bishonen. Then she stops in front of him and speaks. "Well, hello there. And who might you be? Are you two gundam pilots?" 

Duo tries to respond, but he's too lovestruck to say anything. But Wufei does. "Yes we are. I'm Chang Wufei, the pilot of the gundam Shenlong. And who are you onna?" 

"I'm Hino Raye. It's a pleasure to meet you both." She responds and sticks out her hand. Duo clamps on to her hand tightly and introduces himself with starry eyes. 

"My name is Duo Maxwell, but I'm also known as Shinigami. I'm the pilot of the Deathscythe Hell, and you can have a ride in it anytime baby…" Duo answers in a very flirtatious and sexy tone. 

Raye then giggles. "Oh wow, you really would?" 

"Why of course baby, I'd do anything for a kawaii bishoujo like you." 

Raye blushes and giggles shyly. "You don't have to do anything for me Duo. But I would also like to say that I'm one of the Sailor Senshi that you're here to meet. I'm Sailor Mars, also known as the Senshi of Fire." 

Duo's jaw drops to the ground. "Y…You mean you're THE Sailor Mars?! You've got to be joking! That's my favorite senshi!!!" 

Raye's violet eyes light up from Duo's comment. "No way!!! Really?! Wow, I guess we're heading off to a great start Duo." 

"Oh definitely babe. And I hope we'll get even closer as time goes by…" 

As Raye and Duo continuously flirt with each other, Wufei gets really bored. Finally he gets a chance to speak. "AHEM!!! Can we go inside now, it's really starting to get boring out here!" 

"OOPS, gomen Wu-chan." Duo apologizes. Then Raye and Duo look at each other and laugh as they follow Wufei inside. 

Inside the base, the pilots are introduced to the senshi; Ami is there too. But Makoto looks around and realizes that Raye isn't there. "Hey, did Raye come in with us?" 

"No she didn't. I think she went outside to get the Wufei and Duo." Minako said. 

"Oh," said Mako. 

Then just at that moment, Wufei comes strolling in, with Duo and Raye behind them. They are making jokes and laughing amongst themselves. The others all look at them flirting with each other and they all sweatdrop. But Duo can't stop looking into Raye's beautiful violet eyes. Her raven hair shines with highlights of bright purple that match her eyes perfectly. Just then, Duo slips into a daydream. He's walking along the beachshore, looking at the sunset. He then hears a whisper behind him. "Duo…" the voice sounds. He turns around to be looking at Raye, the most beautiful woman he has ever laid eyes on. She walks slowly toward him. "I have been waiting for you Duo…" 

"Y…You have? Why?" Duo responds shyly. 

"I need you Duo, don't you realize that?" she says as she wraps her arms around Duo's neck. Duo then grabs her tiny waist and pulls her up close to him. He shows his kawaii lopsided grin as he lifts her head so her eyes meet his. 

"I'll always be here babe, whenever you need me." Duo responds. 

"Oh Duo-chan, aishiteru…" Raye says as she unexpectedly lifts up and kisses Duo's soft lips. Then he leans forward and returns the favor, locking both their lips in a long and passionate kiss. The waves crash around them, and Duo's braid blows in the wind behind him. But just then he feels a yank. 

"OW!!!!!" Duo screams out in pain. His daydream is shattered when Duo looks back to see Heero yanking on his braid. "Hey, why'd you do that for?" 

"Because you aren't paying attention!!" Heero snaps back. 

Raye giggles and sits next to Duo, actually sitting REALLY close to him. "Aw, did Heero hurt you baby. It's okay." She says as she crosses her legs and reaches behind Duo's neck. She then takes his long braid in her hands and starts twirling it around her fingers. Adrenaline runs all through his body as he leans in close to her and asks her softly, "Oh, so you like the braid huh?" 

Oh yeah, it's SO sexy…" says Raye in her sexy voice again. Duo blushes. But as Raye sits playing with Duo's braid, she can't stop thinking how kawaii and sexy this braided bishonen is. Duo Maxwell, how perfect can a guy get! He's sexy, funny, flirtatious, and one of the best soldiers and pilots on Earth. Just then, everyone gets up to leave. Raye and Duo haven't listened to a word anyone said. But all Duo does is grab onto Raye hand and smiles. Raye returns the smile as they get up to follow everyone else on the hardest journey of their lives. 

**To be continued** 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


	2. The Fantasy Come True

The Cherry Blossom Romance-Part 2 

The Cherry Blossom Romance-Part 2 

By: Raye Maxwell 

**Recapping our story, Raye and Duo meet and are instantly attracted to one another. Duo's already fantasizing about Raye and Raye can't keep her hands off of Duo. But what is going to happen to them in this next part? You'll have to read on to find out!** 

As Duo and Raye catch up to the others, they can't help but think where are they going? Duo interrupts the silence and asks Heero, "So where are we going Hee-chan? Do we have a plan yet?" 

"Hai," Heero answers, "We are going to stay at Relena-san's mansion, which is on the other side of town. And we, including the senshi, are going to monitor the negative energy around the area. Then once we pinpoint the center of negativity, we'll destroy it, and all the youmas will then be eliminated." 

But just as Duo heard Heero say the name Relena, his eyes pop out of his head and he gets a scared look on his face. "Woa, wait a minute!!! We are staying WHERE?!" 

"At Relena's, is that a problem?" Heero responds. 

"EW!!! No way in Hell am I going to stay at Relena's house!! You can just forget it!!!" Duo yells. 

Then Raye interrupts Duo's protesting. "Nani?! You mean Relena Peacecraft? THE Relena Peacecraft?!" 

"Hai," Heero answers abruptly. 

"Oh really, wow! I can't wait to meet the leader of the Cinq Kingdom!!" Raye exclaims. 

"Uh Raye-chan, I wouldn't be too happy about it if I were you…" Duo answers. 

"Why?" 

Because Relena-san's the biggest brat I've ever seen in my life. She's constantly following Hee-chan around wherever he goes, she always interrupts us in the middle of a fight saying fighting is wrong and all that crap, and she's so damn selfish!!! I can't stand her!!" Duo exclaims as he gets an angry look on his face. 

Raye sweatdrops. "Oh, I guess I see your point…" 

"Exactly," Heero replied as the three walk up ahead to catch up with the others. 

In about twenty-five minutes, everyone got to Relena's mansion. They open the large gates and walk around the circular driveway. Heero steps onto the porch in front of everyone and rings the doorbell. After a few seconds, the butler opens the door and invites them all in. Then from an upstairs balcony, Relena can be seen running from it, then while running down the stairs she cries out, "Heero!! You've come back to me Heero!!" 

The five guys all sweatdrop and Heero mutters, "Oh shit, not again…" Relena then glomps Heero and nearly knocks the wind out of him. "Uh Relena-chan… can you let go…I can't breathe," says Heero as Relena lets Heero go. 

"Uh, konnichiwa Relena-san. I'm Tsukino Usagi and these are my friends. We're here with the gundam pilots about the youma problem," Usagi says with a confused look on her face. 

"Oh right. Well let me introduce myself. My name is Relena Peacecraft of the Cinq Kingdom. And what are your names ladies?" 

"I'm Kino Makoto, also known as Sailor Jupiter. And to the right of me are Mizuno Ami-Sailor Mercury, Aino Minako-Sailor Venus, and Hino Raye-Sailor Mars. Tsukino Usagi, who has already introduced herself, is Sailor Moon." 

"It's a pleasure to finally meet all of you in person. Won't you come in and help yourselves to anything you want," Relena says politely. Duo pushes past everyone, while he is still holding on tightly to Raye's hand. 

"All right!! Let's all have something to eat, I'm starving!!" Duo exclaims. 

"You're always hungry Maxwell," Wufei says sarcastically. 

"Haha, I know," Duo grins widely as he takes Raye and rushes down the hall. He opens random doors, trying to find some food. "Come on babe, we have to find the kitchen before I die of starvation!!" 

"Well, lets just ask Relena-san where it is." Raye says gently as Duo is still looking. "Duo-chan!!!" Raye says as she laughs hysterically at her braided bishonen. Oh, he's so kawaii when he acts dumb, she thinks to herself. She then hears Duo's cheerful voice from down the hall. 

"Hahaha!! Raye-chan! I found the kitchen!! It's the last door at the end of the hallway. Come on!" Duo shouts triumphantly. 

"Wait for me Duo-chan, I'm comin'!!" Raye answers back and hurries up to catch Duo. They both walk in the kitchen. They find leftover chocolate cake, chocolate chip cookies, tons of candy, and cans of Pepsi. They grad as much food as they can and head off towards the dining room to eat. When they get there, everyone is waiting for them. 

"It took ya long enough," Usagi says as she reaches for some cookies. 

"Oh don't even get me started odango atama!" Raye yells back. But before Usagi had a change to yell back at Raye, Duo cracks up hysterically. 

"Hahahahahaha!!! Odango atama…hahahahaha! That's SO funny! Why didn't I think of that? Hahahahahaha!!!" 

Usagi then stands up with an angry face. She looks right at Raye and Duo with anger in her eyes. " Don't you guys ever make fun of me again!!! You hear me!" 

"All right! Geez, do you have PMS or what?! You don't have to take it out on us, okay blondie!!" Duo snaps back at Usagi. 

" Oh yeah, you tell her Duo-chan!" Raye exclaims as she puts one hand on her hip and the other around Duo's neck. Duo then reaches around and pulls Raye closer to him so that he holds her tightly. Usagi was about to say something to Duo, but when she sees the two cuddling, she just shuts up. Heero and Trowa glare at them too, but they say nothing and go back to what they were doing. Wufei rolls his eyes and thinks to himself, what's with all these onnas? They're getting on my nerves. Mako, Minako, and Usagi look at each other and start laughing. What's so funny?" Raye protests as she gets an angry look on her face. 

But they don't respond. They just keep on laughing. Raye starts to snicker. But instead of confronting them, she sits down next to Duo and eats. Everyone had a great time. They laughed, they ate good food, and just plain old had fun. Just as they were finishing the last piece of chocolate cake, the clock strikes 6:00. Raye turns to the clock and shouts, "Oh no! I have to go home!" 

"NO! Don't go!! Stay a little longer please Raye-chan!!!" Duo pleads. But Raye takes his hand with a sad look in her eyes. 

"Gomen Duo-chan. I have to go now. But you can walk me out if you like," Raye says. 

"Of course I will. Come on," Duo replies. They start to walk out when Relena speaks up. 

"It was nice meeting you Raye." 

"You too," Raye answers. And with that, everyone says sayonara to Raye. Duo escorts her out the dining room and to the front door. Duo opens it and Raye steps out onto the porch. She looks behind her and stares into Duo's big blue eyes. She says, "I had a great time today Duo. I hope to see you again soon." 

"Well, how about tomorrow? I can take you to a movie, out to dinner, or anything you want baby," Duo says. 

"Oh, how about that ride in Deathscythe Hell that you promised me?" Raye answers in a sexy voice. 

Duo grins. "Sure babe. I'll call ya later okay?" He then sighs and looks into her violet eyes. "Well, sayonara Raye." 

"Sayonara, my braided bishonen…" Raye says gently as she rubs her hands though Duo's chestnut brown hair and kisses his soft lips. Duo wraps his arms around her and pulls her so that her body is touching his. It's my fantasy come true, Duo thinks. They stand there, just like in his dream and share the most passionate kiss either of them has ever had. But then they pull away just as swiftly as the came together. "I've got to go now baby. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Duo-chan!!" Raye says as she lets go of Duo's hand and runs down to the gates in front of the mansion. Duo stands in the doorway with his mouth wide open as he sees his beauty wave back to him and run down the street. 

Duo just stands there astounded to what just happened. He was just dreaming about sharing a long passionate kiss with this beauty named Raye. Hino Raye, what a beautiful name to go with such a beautiful girl. Duo sits down just inside the front door, but forgets to close it. He's always wanted to have a meaningful relationship with someone. Sure, he's flirted with many many girls, but none of them really meant anything to him. Until now. Now everything has changed. This raven-haired bishoujo caught his eye the moment he saw her, which was only that afternoon. He must get to know her better. And he must get her phone number. Duo finally stands up after fifteen minutes, shuts the front door, and heads back to the dining room. But as Duo is walking in, everyone else is walking out. 

"Duo-kun, what took you so long? You missed all the good food." Quatre said. 

"I was uh…well, nevermind." Duo answers. 

"Okay…" says Quatre. 

Usagi and Minako then come up behind Duo and Minako asks, "Well, what were you doing out there all this time? You two must've done SOMETHING." 

"Well, that is for me to know and for you to find out…" Duo responds as he gives a big wide smile. 

Everyone takes a seat in the living room and Heero takes out his laptop. He starts working on, well, whatever he does on there. Usagi and Relena then look over his shoulder and Heero asks, "What are you two doing?" 

"Just seeing what you're up to." Usagi responds. 

Relena speaks too. "Yeah, you're always doing something on you laptop instead of being with me. Why Hee-chan?" 

"Well, I don't want you two onnas bothering me. And the same goes for you Duo-kun." Says Heero. 

But Duo wasn't paying attention. He's thinking about Raye and what they are Gonna do on their date tomorrow. Then he remembers that he has to call her. Duo randomly calls out, "What's Raye's phone number?" 

"Nani?" Heero asks. 

"What's Raye's phone number? I need to call and talk to her." 

"Here. I'll give it to you." Ami says nicely as she takes out a sheet of paper and scribbles down her number. "Here you go Duo." 

Duo takes the paper from Ami's hand. "Oh, arigatou Ami-san." Duo says as he jumps up from the couch and runs up the stairs. Then at the top step, he turns around with a confused look on his face. "Uh Relena-san, where's a phone?" 

"There's one in your room Duo-kun, you can use that one." Relena responds. 

Duo sweatdrops. "Oh. Hahaha, arigatou." He says as he rushes down to his room. 

Minako, Makoto, Ami, and Usagi all start laughing. "Duo's so kawaii when he acts dumb." Mako says. 

"I know what you mean. He's SO HOT! I envy Raye-chan so much for snagging such a cutie," says Minako. 

"Oh I know! He's so adorable with his little braid." Usagi says and smiles. The girls all sweatdrop. 

"Excuse me Usagi-chan, but don't you already have your koibito. His name is Mamoru!!" Mako says. 

"I know that Mako-chan, can't I just look?" 

"No because he's going to be Raye's koibito soon." Ami responds. 

"Oh I just love springtime! Everyone gets hooked up. I hope I do too…" Minako says with a sigh. 

As the girls continue talking, Wufei and Trowa take out a chessboard and start playing. Heero is still typing on his laptop, and Relena and Quatre head towards the door to go horseback riding. As Quatre and Relena are going outside, Quatre wonders about something. How can Duo be so attractive to girls? Is it his charming personality or his sex appeal that drives the women crazy for this braided bishonen? But Quatre just shakes his head and follows Relena without thinking about it anymore. 

**To be continued** 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


	3. The Festival of Love

The Cherry Blossom Romance-Part 3 

The Cherry Blossom Romance-Part 3 

By: Raye Maxwell 

**Continuing on with our story, it seems Duo and Raye have some serious feelings for one another. And Duo's fantasy came true after all. What will happen to them now? You'll just have to read on to find out in the finale of The Cherry Blossom Romance! Remember that I don't own these characters at all so don't sue me! Arigatou ^_^** 

Upstairs in his room, Duo picks up the phone and dials Raye's number. As he waits for someone to pick up he gets nervous. "Oh what am I gonna say? Please Kami-sama don't let me make a fool out of myself!" He says out loud. Then someone picks up the phone. 

""Moshi Moshi?" The person asks. It sounds like an old man, Duo thinks to himself. 

"Uh yes is Raye there?" Duo asks with a nervous tone to his voice. 

"Oh hai she's here, but may I ask who's calling because I don't seem to recognize your voice." The man says. 

"No prob. My name's Duo Maxwell and I just met Raye-chan today. I told her I would call her later." 

"Oh yeah I know who you are. You're the guy Raye's been talking about all evening. She's been waiting for you Duo. Hold on; let me call her to the phone. RAYE-CHAN! YOUR KOIBITO'S ON THE PHONE!!" 

Duo blushes and he can hear Raye's voice in the background. "I'll be right there!" She calls and she picks up the phone. "Duo is that you?" 

"Konnichiwa, it's the one and only Shinigami!" 

"Oh Duo-chan, you're so kawaii when you call yourself the God of Death!" Raye says. 

"Aaawww you mean that?" 

"Of course I do Duo-chan." 

"Well, how are you baby?" 

Raye sighs. "I'm fine, just missing you." 

"I miss you too babe. I want you SO bad!" Duo says. 

Raye laughs. "Well if you want me that much, why don't you come and get me…" She says very flirtatiously. 

Duo starts to sweat. He pictures Raye saying her sexy statement again but she's standing right in front of him wearing the sexiest outfit he can imagine, black lace lingerie. But he quickly goes back to reality and answers Raye. "Well, how about I come and get you tomorrow like we planned?" 

"Well, I kind of forgot that the Cherry Blossom Festival is tomorrow and I've gotta stay at the temple with Ojii-san." Raye says with a sad tone to her voice. 

"That's okay, I'll just come to see you anyway. How does that sound?" 

Raye exclaims, "Great! Oh, aishiteru Duo-chan." 

Duo smiles shyly. "Aishiteru Raye, with all my heart. You know, you're the only one who I've really cared about since The Maxwell Church was destroyed when I was little." 

Raye gasps and a single tear runs down her face. "You…you really mean that? Oh wow, I didn't know you cared so much." 

"I do Raye-chan. I really do." Duo says. 

They both keep talking to each other for the rest of the evening. They finally say good bye to each other after Raye's Ojii-san tells her to go to bed. Duo hangs up. He puts his pjs on, unties his long braid, and jumps into his bed. He starts to drift off to sleep, only to find himself having the greatest dream he's ever had. 

Raye heads off to bed. She says good night to Ojii-san and tries to get to sleep. But she just tosses and turns with no luck. She finally gets up and heads to the fire, hoping it'll help her get some sleep. She chants and meditates, but she can't concentrate. She only thinks of the sexy braided bishonen named Duo Maxwell. Raye thinks to herself, am I in love? Is this the way love's supposed to feel like? I've never felt like this before. I've never longed for and wanted someone like this before. Are we meant to be? Is he my one true love? I'll find out tomorrow if I am meant to be Mrs. Raye Maxwell… 

The next morning, at the Hikawa Jinja, Ojii-san goes to Raye's bedroom to wake her up. He opens the door only to find her not there. "Hmmm…I wonder where she is." Ojii-san says. He walks past the meditation room and sees Raye lying on the floor asleep in front of the fire. "Oh geez, she slept there all night! She didn't even put out the fire." He takes a bucket of water and throws it on the fire, putting it out. Then Raye twitches a little and opens her eyes, to see Ojii-san standing in front of her. 

"Good morning Ojii-san." Raye says as she sits up. 

"Why did you come in here?" Ojii-san asks in confusion. 

"I couldn't get to sleep in my room, so I came in here only to find that I couldn't concentrate on my meditation exercises. Then I passed out when I finally got sleepy." Raye explains. 

"Why couldn't you concentrate dear? No wait a minute, it's that Duo Maxwell isn't it?" 

Raye stands up and sighs. "Hai, that's it. Oh I can't stop thinking about him! His gorgeous face, his soft brown hair that falls across his big blue eyes, and his smooth sexy voice! I want to just throw myself on him and kiss his soft lips again…" 

Ojii-san smiles. "Aww…how kawaii! My Raye-chan is in love. This calls for a celebration!" 

"Not now Ojii-san, we've gotta get ready for the festival." Raye says as she runs back to her room to change her clothes. 

Meanwhile, back at Relena's mansion, the guys are sitting at the table for breakfast. 

"Hey Heero, have you found anything on the youmas yet?" Quatre asks as he takes a bite of his pancake. 

"Nope not a thing." Responds Heero. Then Relena walks into the room. 

"Konnichiwa Minna." She greets them kindly. 

"Konnichiwa." Quatre answers back. Relena sits down at her spot at the table and sees that Duo's spot is empty. 

"Where's Duo? Did he ever come out of his room yesterday?" Relena asks the group. 

"Nope, but I'm guessing he's still sleeping." Wufei says as he's still focused on his plate. 

"He'll be late for the festival at this rate." Quatre answers. 

But just as Quatre finished his sentence, Duo comes into the room. He's looking even sexier than he normally does. He's wearing his black leather jacket that has the sleeves cuffed up, a red shirt under it that is zipped up to his neck, really tight black leather pants, and brown boots. His chestnut brown hair is in its typical braid, but it's really clean and shiny. And his eyes are shining like two bright sapphires as he smiles and greets them. 

"Konnichiwa Minna, what's up? I had the greatest dream last night and I feel fabulous!" Duo says as he sits down at his spot at the table. He picks up his fork and starts inhaling his food. Everyone is staring at him wondering why Duo is looking so dressed up. Duo looks up from his plate with a confused look on his face. "What's with you guys, you're not even gonna say hi to me?" he asks. Everyone still stares when Relena speaks up. 

"Wow Duo you look SO fine!" Relena exclaims. Heero slaps his hand against his forehead and sweatdrops. Now she's flirting with Duo? What is this world coming to?! Heero thinks. 

Duo grins. "Eat your heart out girl. Hai, I did fix myself up today because…" 

Wufei looks up from his plate with a smirk on his face. He interrupts Duo's explanation and says, "We know we know, you're going to see that raven-haired onna today for that Cherry Blossom Festival thing." 

"Why yes Wu-wu I am. And her name is Raye Hino not onna!" Duo snaps back at Wufei. 

"Yeah whatever Maxwell. And don't call me Wu-wu!" Wufei answers back as he continues on eating. Quatre sweatdrops and rolls his eyes at the bickering bishonen, but continues on eating. Duo takes a bite of food and glances at the clock. Duo's eyes open really wide and he drops his fork. He wipes his mouth on his napkin and gets up. 

Heero raises an eyebrow and asks Duo, "You're going now? Aren't you gonna finish your food?" 

"Can't Hee-chan, I've gotta get going now or I'll be late!" Duo responds as he jumps up from the table and rushes out the door. In about a minute, a motorcycle is heard starting up and Duo rides off on his slick, jet-black bike. The other four gundam pilots and Relena just look at each other and continue eating. 

Raye steps out the front door with her new outfit, a red oriental style dress with purple gloves that reach the top of her elbows. She also has a small braid on the right side of her face that's draped over her shoulder. She looks over to see her fellow senshi and Mamoru sitting on a blanket by a big cherry blossom tree. Luna and Artemis are with them and they are all laughing and seem to be enjoying themselves. Just then, a long pink limousine pulls up. Relena Peacecraft steps out the car followed by Heero, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei. They walk up to Raye and greet her. 

"Konnichiwa Raye." Relena says. 

"How are you today Raye-san?" Quatre asks politely. 

Raye smiles. "Just fine, arigatou Quatre-san. But where's Duo-chan?" 

The others all look around with confused looks on their faces. Trowa speaks. "You mean he isn't here yet?" 

"No, I thought he would be with you guys." Raye answers. 

"Well, maybe he's doing something before he comes." Quatre says. 

Wufei and Heero look at each other with smirks on their faces. "Maybe he got lost or something. You know how stupid he can be sometimes." Heero says. 

"Yeah, but for two hours!" Wufei shouts in amazement. 

Raye looks over at them with shock. "Nani?! He left two hours ago?" 

Relena nods. "Yup he did. I wonder where he could be?" 

"He'll come, I know he will. But it'll just take a few minutes. But in the meantime enjoy yourselves." Raye says with a smile. 

"Arigatou Raye-san." Quatre says as the group walks over to the senshi on the ground. Raye watches them as they all greet each other and they sit down and talk. Raye goes and sits on the front steps to the temple, watching for any sign of Duo Maxwell. 

After about twenty minutes or so, Raye still doesn't see any sign of Duo. The pilots, the senshi, Relena, Mamoru, and the cats spot Raye still sitting on the front steps. Ami sighs. "Poor Raye-chan. She looks so sad." 

"I know. I hate to see her like this." Minako says sadly. 

Relena smiles and responds, "No, Duo's gonna come. I know he will." 

Heero nods. "Hai, I know Duo Maxwell better than anyone, and I know he'll never walk out on anyone he cares for. And he's so in love with her." 

Usagi looks up. "Yeah, and I know Raye and Duo are perfect for each other. I saw that glow in both of their eyes yesterday. They are in love, for sure. Duo won't do that." 

"You're right Usagi-san. We'll just have to wait to see how long it'll take him to get here." Quatre answers. 

Raye kicks a rock that's on the step in front of her. She rests her head on her hand and stares out into the street, waiting for her lover to come. Just then, a motorcycle is heard. Raye looks up and sees a handsome bishonen pull up in front of the temple. He takes off his helmet to reveal the most beautiful face Raye has ever laid eyes on. Duo looks up the stairs to see his girl standing on the top step. Raye's eyes tear up and she runs down the steps. Duo shows his kawaii grin and stretches his arms out. Raye jumps into his arms and says, "Oh Duo-chan, I've missed you so much." 

She wraps her legs around his waist and her arms encircle his neck. Duo holds her up to meet his eyes and leans over so his lips touch hers. They stay that way for about the next minute in a long passionate kiss. Then they finally pull away. Duo puts Raye on the ground in front of him. Duo rests his hands on her shoulders and smiles his infamous Shinigami smile. "Nice to see you too. Wow, what a greeting babe." 

Raye laughs. "Gomen, I couldn't help myself. Aishiteru." Raye hugs Duo. 

"Oh aishiteru too. I love you so much baby." Duo says. He then reaches behind him and shows her a bouquet of red roses. Raye's eyes light up when she sees them. She smiles back at Duo. 

"I guess this is the beginning of a wonderful relationship." Raye says gently. 

"I hope so. Come on babe, lets have some fun!" Duo cheers. 

"I'm with ya. Lets go!" Raye exclaims. Duo wraps his arm around her shoulders and they walk off to join up with all their other friends, who have been waiting patiently for them. 

**The End (Whatcha think? Like it or Hate it? Send me comments or flames.)** 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


End file.
